Intermediary network devices, such as routers, may be utilized to route network traffic directed to destination devices, including servers, databases and the like. Each intermediary network device may receive traffic from one or more networks and may direct the traffic to a plurality of destination devices. The rate at which network traffic is received by the intermediary devices network may fluctuate and change over time and the change may not be consistent across all the intermediary devices. If the intermediary devices are permitted to send the received traffic to a destination device without imposing rate control, the destination device may sometimes be overwhelmed or “flooded” with the network traffic. To guard against overwhelming the network device, some networks employ equal allocation of rate control for all intermediary devices. In the equal allocation, the permitted data rate for all intermediary devices is the same, whereby, for example, for a destination device that accepts data at a rate of 1 gigabits per second (Gbps), five intermediary devices may be permitted to send data at a maximum rate of 200 megabits per second (Mbps). Equal allocation may an acceptable remedy in scenarios where the network traffic fluctuates substantially evenly across the intermediary devices. However, equal allocation fails to adaptively adjust the rate an intermediary device is permitted to send based on the rate of network traffic received by the intermediary device. Equal allocation has adverse effects on the flow of network when the change in network traffic across the intermediary devices is not uniform, for example, in the case where some intermediary device receive traffic at a rate that is much greater than the maximum rate, whereas other intermediary device receive traffic at a rate that is much less than the maximum rate. Further, equal allocation leads to unnecessary rate limiting, for example, when the total rate of traffic received by the intermediary devices is less than the rate at which the destination device accepts traffic but the received traffic is skewed such that one or more intermediary devices receive data at a rate higher than the allocated rate.